CLASS
CLASS was a political party active during MPSP17. It served as Third Party in the House of Commons, until it formed a coalition and made government. It was founded by two first year students, Jake Collie, who would become the leader (and prime minister) , and Jessica Early (who would become Chief Gov. Whip) who would become deputy. Many defined this party by its notable number of first year members, with only 10 non-first years as official members. Origins One late fall evening, in a 90U kitchen after failing to be lured by the major parties, Jake and Jess felt disenchanted with the current political institutions. As they were both autonomous, they did not desire to be subjugated by any older but seemingly inferior leader. Thus, they said lets make our own party, not realizing the complications. Party Platform The CLASS Party was defined primarily by high society and Classy behaviour. The primary goal being to ensure that all Canadians had access to the highest social and material status, including suits, yachts, and other ammenities, while also applying this philosophy to the public service. They also widely defined themselves as suburbanites, going so far to call for a suburban revolution. Due to their distribution of goods, some criticized CLASS as being communistic, going so far as to call their leader Jake Commie. Many policies were also criticized for their spending. Other criticisms include questioning their fiscal prudence, and elitism. The First Year Party Another key component of the party was its membership and base consisting almost exclusively of first year students. This drew both admiration and scorn from upper years, some applauding their capacities to organize and create a party, with others seeing them as arrogant. Their success or failure lays on the shoulders of the hard work and dedication of its members, who showed zealot like devotion to their fellows, and created a solid party. Nonetheless, this led to widespread jokes and criticism about the age of the party members. Third Party As third party, CLASS was able to challenge the government in various ways, taking them by surprise with their confidence and their statements in the house. They sat proudly throughout the first day, constantly in communications with various parties, seeking to take government through coalition. Upon taking down the government, they were successful and formed a coalition with HOOK to form government. Government In the HOOK-CLASS coalition, CLASS was able to procure several major ministries, as well as the position as deputy leader, and Prime Minister. The government would end up falling in the hands of CLASS leader Jake Collie, as he and his cabinet decided to declare war against Frengland, prompting a vote of confidence. Jake was branded as a warmonger, with much of his cabinet following suit in their rhetoric. The loss of this government led to the relative dissolution of the CLASS party. Post-Government After the fall of the coalition, Jake Collie went quiet, and the party divided amongst various groups. Some joining the FUN party, others sitting as independents or with other small fracture parties. The CLASS party folded almost entirely, with no significant events occuring after this point. Bills and Legislation See the original Bill here. Members